Hypertension is a highly common condition that, if not controlled, progresses toward more severe cardiovascular and renal morbidity. Its major clinical phenotype is hypertensive heart disease (HHD), which is characterized by diastolic dysfunction, cardiac remodeling, and fibrosis. Over time, diastolic dysfunction evolves into systolic impairment, which leads to the worsening of overall cardiac function and to increased morbidity and mortality.